Pluto Blackmont
Please put ~~~~ here. ---- The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pluto is a Half-Blood. 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have one as your first two characters!) Pluto is half-Veela of matrilineal descent. 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Pluto plans to enter St. Mungo's as one of the resident coroners at the morgue. 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Pluto is single and does not have any kids. 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Pluto's faceclaim is Park Seo Joon. ---- The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? :A. A Complex Spell :B. A Spell Of Control :C. A Combat Spell :D. A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? :A. Grades. :B. Getting your way. :C. Life. :D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? :A. I'm the person people cheat off of. :B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. :C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. :D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? :A. Intelligence :B. Cunningness :C. Bravery :D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? :A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. :B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. :C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. :D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. ---- OOC Questions C. These do not affect what house you're sorted to, but everybody must answer them! 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? I have 2 characters. One of them has a special ability. ---- Category:Adult Unsorted